


Could Get Used To This

by IdolDaydreams



Category: B.A.P
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdolDaydreams/pseuds/IdolDaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attending a wedding together also happens to mean sharing a hotel room. Aftering sending off the happy couple, you make good use of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could Get Used To This

You get back to your hotel room well after midnight. Himchan flicks on the light behind you, illuminating everything in a surprisingly cheap yellow glow. In the car, you decided to count the places where your body hurt, little aches and pains from an active day. Now, you decide, it’s everything. Your everything hurts.

“The wedding was beautiful,” he says after closing the door.

“Yeah, but too long.” You move to stand in front of a large vanity. Through the reflection you see Himchan sit at the foot of the bed behind you. You rather unceremoniously kick off your shoes. Your feet thank you for the gift of plush carpet. “Unlike the happy couple, we have to go back to our real lives tomorrow.”

He lets out a long-suffering sigh. “Such a romantic. Are you going to be like this when we get married?”

You meet his mirrored gaze with the beginnings of a smirk. “I wouldn’t know. You haven’t asked me.”

“I may not if this is how you feel,” he teases, a smile spreading despite himself.

“We could go back to the venue. I’m sure some people are still there,” you offer with the same smile. He takes the hint, holding up his hands in surrender.

The conversation lulls. You use the time to take off your smaller items and set them on the vanity. If there was ever a time you were more excited to change your clothes, you don’t remember it. You bought the outfit especially for the wedding. Now that it’s come and gone, the fabric itches. It rumples against your skin in the worst ways. You’re so mired in your own discomfort that at first you don’t notice Himchan staring. You glance up to find his eyes tracing your every angle and curve, drinking them in.

Once again you make eye contact through the mirror - and once again he sighs. This time there’s no feigned exasperation, no teasing. This time he simply looks - fond. You hesitate to put a heavier label on it.

“I could get used to this,” he says after a beat of silence. You notice he’s shrugged off his suit jacket and laid it beside him. His tie hangs loose over his neck. He looks good. Too good to just be sitting there.

Finally you turn to face him. “To what? Watching me undress?”

He seems to cycle through his list of flirty comebacks. When they all die in his throat, he settles for the truth. “Yes, but I was thinking about spending the whole day with you.”

You hum your approval and take a few steps closer. “That would be nice. But I suspect you have something else in mind.”

He grins, nodding to the side in admission. “I can multitask.” As you continue your approach, he spreads his knees to accept you. You stand between them. The aches and pains which so bothered you begin to dull at the prospect of a different kind of relief. “If that’s the case, then why don’t you help me?”

He looks up at you with a heavy mix of desire and the sort of awe typically inspired by forces of nature. He doesn’t need to be asked twice. Firm hands slide over your hips and up your sides, carefully pulling and tugging at your clothes until they melt into a pool at your feet. Only your underwear remains. He holds you by your lower back, pressing soft, purposeful kisses to anything within his reach. Both of your hands come to rest at the back of his head. Your fingers thread through his hair, keeping him close. Your skin begins to warm.

“I missed you,” Himchan confides to the hollow beneath your ribs, planting a kiss there.

“I missed you too,” you reply with more breath than voice. Having enough of being the only one undressed, you begin to withdraw from his grasp. He stands up to meet you. He gropes for your hips, pulling them forward against his own. With so little now between you, his slowly hardening dick presses into you. His excitement, the confirmation of how much he wants you, brings a tense heat between your legs.

He leans in to kiss you, slow and intense, and your eyes find it impossible to stay open. Softly you moan into his mouth as his tongue eases past your lips. Hands slipping between you, you pull the end of his shirt from his slacks, begin working at the buttons. His muscles tense as you pass over his soft stomach, and you feel him grin against your lips. You pull back with open questioning eyes.

“I’ve been eating well,” he says as though it needs explaining, justifying.

“I like it,” you reassure him, taking the edges of his tie in your hands. With them you pull him back into the kiss. He accepts it greedily, his lips pressing a little more urgently, his tongue a little more probing. When you finish with his buttons, you make a point to run your palms up from belt to shoulder. The shirt and tie slip off together, and Himchan pulls his arms back to let them fall.

After the kiss breaks, your fingers brush over his belt. You feel more than see him watching as you begin to unbuckle it. Part of you wants to tease him, to take your sweet time. But really, you don’t want to wait. He steps out of his shoes and socks the moment the buckle is free, making the rest of the task that much easier. As he stands naked and half hard before you, you sense something is amiss.

“Somehow, I’m still not undressed,” you observe with pretend offense.

Taking you by the waist, he spins around so your back is now to the bed. “Oh, well then let me make it up to you.”  He unclasps your bra in a way far too practiced for a man you don’t see often enough and tosses it aside. Himchan urges you back onto the bed, crawling after you until you reach the headboard. There he hooks his thumbs into the waistline of your underwear, and you lift your hips and legs to assist. That too is tossed aside.

“I’ve been waiting for this all day,” he explains as settles on his stomach between your open legs. His lips brush over your inner thighs, hot breath trailing fire  against them. “As soon as I saw you all dressed up." 

His gaze feels like burning coals on your skin. You struggle to speak, anticipation shattering your voice. "We left pretty early,” you offer, hoping he gets the point. You doubt you could elaborate.

“Ah, but this is better.” Himchan pauses to glance down to your waiting lips. With the flat of his tongue, he licks long and agonizing. “You’re spread out so nice for me.”

You wish you had teased him. He certainly has no qualms about teasing you. He takes his time exploring, reacquainting himself with you. His arms thread beneath your thighs, hands holding your hips to keep them from bucking. Just a little, you hate him for it. Your breath hitches when he gets to your sensitive clit, sucking with enough pressure to make your head fall back.

You’re writhing by the time his fingers are inside you, clutching the covers to keep the stylist from later asking why a clump of his hair is missing. When you pick your head up to see him rutting against the bed, this is what nearly gets you.  More desperate than you realize, you plead for him to stop, and he does.

“Can’t wait anymore?” he drawls, pulling himself to his knees. His dick springs up to taunt you. You shake your head.

He lets you up long enough to grab a condom from your overnight bag, one of several. You came prepared. By the time you come back to the bed, Himchan’s sprawled out in your place. You tear open the wrapper as you straddle his legs. With intent, you meet his gaze. Then, just to remind him you can, you bend down with the condom between your lips, and roll it down. The raspy groan you draw from him is more than worth it. You come back up with a wet pop, and pinch the tip.  

A quick shuffle positions you over his hips. You reach under to line him up, sweeping the head back and forth over your folds. He watches you with a self-satisfied grin. Then you sink. Your mouth falls open, a silent moan strangled in your throat. Instead he moans for you, low and soft and better than you remembered. You missed it. You definitely missed it.

“Fuck you feel so good,” you exhale, rolling your hips into a slow rhythm. He easily matches you, and for a moment you want to fall apart. You brace yourself against his chest, but he takes your hands in his, pulls you down flat. Your fingers lace together above his head.

Lazily you press wet kisses from his shoulder, to his neck, up to the shell of his ear. Between whimpers you tell him of your nights alone, of all the times you needed this, needed him. How you wished, after a stressful day, you could suck him until he lay boneless. What you plan to do once everything dies down, once you have time again. For once, he has no answer for you. No witty comebacks. Only a series of pants, moans, and rough little noises you file away for later ideas - and for yourself. You could get used to this.

You’re in the middle of sucking on his neck when his rhythm begins to stutter. He’s close. You won’t last much longer either. With your best cocky tone, one that rivals even him at his most insufferable, you stop and ask, “You ready to come for me, Chanie?” He pants out a laugh. You take that as a yes.

Mercifully, you quicken the pace. He follows your lead. The slow build and sudden friction leaves you gasping. A few little “just like that”s and “don’t stop”s and you’re pulsing around him, milking the orgasm from him as you ride out your own. He moans your name and captures you in a kiss, wide-mouthed and sloppy.

The fading high leaves your entire body buzzing and warm. You find yourself giggling as your hands slide sweat-slick from his. You prop yourself up to look at Himchan, who stares up at you like he’s seen God.

“Now I wish i had a ring to give you,” he says, breathless and a little dismayed. Like he’s seen a new side of you he wants to keep from everyone else.

This time you let out a full laugh. You curl yourself back down around him. “There’s no rush.” You pause to kiss his cheek. “I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
